When Lightning Strikes
by Natal
Summary: My friend and I were playing a Naruto video game and were somehow transported into the Naruto world. A world where the Kyuubi isn't sealed into Naruto. However, what I became is not what I expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I win!" Suzie yelled, jumping up from her chair and started dancing around the room.

"Suzie, why can't you just let me win for once?" I moaned, dropping my hands to my lap.

"No way. That wouldn't be fun at all. You need to get better if you want to beat me." Suzie said pointing at me.

Suzie and I were playing a Nintendo game called Naruto Shipdax. We borrowed it from my brother. Basically, it is a fighting game between individuals or groups using the Naruto characters.

Why are we playing it?

At the moment Suzie's parents are on a trip and they asked my parents to look after her, because they don't trust her to look after herself. Suzie is the only child in her family, so they are rather protective of her. Also, it had been raining non-stop for two days, leaving us nothing to do (which in turn makes us extremely bored). So, we had been playing it to pass the time.

"You are going to get zapped by lightning if you keep on playing it. That's what mum said." My younger brother David said when he appearing in the room doorway.

"Oh hush. It would never happen and it never will." Suzie snapped at him before turning around to walk back to her chair. "Let's play one more game."

"Alright." I picked up my controls to select my character and Suzie mimicking my action.

"I did warn you." David said as he left.

Just then a lightning flashed abruptly, followed by a loud noise. My vision went black and I knew no more.

My name is Asuka and this is the start of a journey that I never thought could happen.

* * *

Re-edited on 22/02/2013.

embodimentxofxbadxluck


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The smell of blood and glass is the first thing I noticed when I woke up. Well that and the fact my whole body aches. I slowly opened my eyes to look around my surroundings.

"AEII!" I screamed in fear and horror, struggling to move. I just end up falling down to the ground.

Lying around me were a few dead baby foxes with blood still coming out of their bodies. This must be someone's joke or an extremely bad nightmare. This is just cruel.

"Kit!" A loud voice said. I jerked around to see a huge fox coming towards me.

The fox had reddish fur and nine tails. I stare at it, eyes wide in fear. As the fox came closer, it became angry at the sight of the other foxes. Hopefully it doesn't blame me.

"Kit, what happened here? Who did this? Are you alright?" The fox ask gently, there was an undercurrent of anger and concern.

I quickly looked around and realize that the fox was talking to me.

"N-no. I was playing before, t-there was a bright light and loud n-noise before I blacked out. Then I woke up here, I'm s-scared." I explain truthfully, my confusion and worry apparent in my voice. Where on earth am I? This can't be real.

My thoughts are interrupted as the fox licks my cheek. I flinch, slightly disturbed and grossed out.

"Don't worry kit, you are safe now. I will get the one who did this to you and the other kits. No one will get away after what they did to my children." The fox vowed.

I don't get a chance to react before one of the fox's tails gently picks me up. I stifle a startled cry, but do give a small exclamation of surprise when I look at myself. Where I would expect to see my normal, human body, I find instead a fox's body. A body that's much smaller when compared to the one next to mine. What is going on?

We moved swiftly across the land, I didn't know where the fox was taking me but I hoped it is safe. After a while we slowed down and then stopped on the top of a hill. I looked down. Man, from this view the tress really tiny. Suddenly the fox started to shrink till the fox was no taller than a tall tree. Then the fox put me gently on the soft grass.

"Sleep kit. This place will be our home now. No one will find us here." Fox said.

We heard a chuckle, I looked towards the sound. I couldn't see who it was because fox was blocking my view. I did see the foxes fur rise in anger.

"Are you sure about that Kyuubi? I can still find you." A mocking voice said somewhere on our left.

Kyuubi? As in the huge nine tailed fox in the manga Naruto?

"Madara." Kyuubi hissed with venom.

Oh, this is bad. I laid down on the glass. I don't want to be killed by either Kyuubi or Madara.

"I see you are a protective mother. Too bad you weren't there when I killed your other children." Madara taunted her.

Kyuubi is a female? That is a surprise. Does Madara have a death wish? Apparently he does have one because Kyuubi responds to the taunts and attacke him. They fight, their movements so fast I couldn't see what they were doing. They moved away from me and now I could only hear them. Then silence.

My ears flicked around but I could not hear anything. Sigh. If this is a dream it will be hard getting used to. I jumped when Kyuubi appeared silently in front of me. My heart thuds violently as I watch her place a scroll on the ground between us.

"He is dead. I killed him." Kyuuby said still pissed off. I don't want to know what happened to him. "I took this fox contact from him, that explains how l was summoned by him. No one will use it unless I allow it."

Kyuubi sounded annoyed as she vanishes the scroll. A few foxes of different sizes and tails appeared. I flinched and ran to hide beneath Kyuubi's tails.

"Call up the other foxes to guard this forest. No humans shall be allowed to enter, drive the existing humans in the forest out." Kyuubi ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The foxes said as they ran off. Kyuubi laid down on the ground.

"Come kit, time to sleep." Kyuubi said. I came from beneath her tails to lie beside her. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder if I will wake up from this dream, and what happened to Suzie?

I woke in the morning by birdcalls. I stretched and slowly blinked open my eyes. I saw trees, animals and … a large fox beside me. I froze.

Last night events came flooding back to me. So it is all-real and not a dream. I looked at my body to see a smaller fox body. I bite my paw gently and it hurt. I shouldn't get hurt in a dream or a nightmare. What am l going to do? I think I prevented Kyuubi from attacking Knonha somehow. So Yondiame the fourth hokage should be alive and Naruto isn't a jichuurchi anymore. The Akatsuke and Orochumare should be alive somewhere - plotting.

I'm not a Naruto fan like my brother who is obsessed with the characters and stuff. After hearing so much about it from him and his friends I might as well be. I guess I know some of the future now due to them.

"Wake up kit. Let's find some food to eat." Kyuubi said, stretching before standing up. She walked off to one direction. I follow her on four legs, it was a strange experience.

We found a herd of deer on a meadow. Kyuubi told me to stay put and watch her how to catch and kill a deer. I looked on feeling sad, but I know it must be done to survive. Kyuubi places the deer in front of me.

"Now eat. Later I will show you how to hunt and move around the forest." Kyuubi said.

I started to tear the meat from the deer to eat; trying to ignore that I'm eating raw meat. I guess I need to learn as much as I can from Kyuubi to survive in this world first.

After I finished eating Kyuubi started teaching me how to hunt, move unseen and how to be a fox. This continued for many days. I managed to kill birds and small animals myself. I found it fun sometimes to appear besides animals unnoticed. In the beginning I would make lots of noise scaring the animals away, get chased by bigger animals (thankfully I managed to get away) and trip over things clumsily. Yet I had improved after the lapse of only a month's time.

One day Kyuubi left me alone to do my own things. I didn't know where she went. I was staring at some butterflies when Ami, a four tail fox called out to me.

"What's up?" I asked bouncing up to him. He twitched his ears.

"Besides the sky? I'm going to teach you to use chakra. You are Kyuubi's kit and since she hasn't yet taught you about it I will. I can't let a youngest, not knowing how to use chakra." Ami said.

"What is chakra?" I asked curious, pretending to be ignorant. Yay, I get to learn to use chakra.

Ami explains what chakra is and what it does. I pretend to look and act interested even though I heard it before. Then he taught me tree climbing, hence and a bit of genjutsu. By the end of the day I was exhausted.

"Unless Kyuubi-sama wants you to do something, I will be teaching you." Ami said as he left.

True to his word Ami came back the next day and the following days to continue my training. I'm thankful, I truly am. It is just that it is so tiring because Ami is a hard taskmaster. I learned a lot from him.

About a month later Kyuubi came back. I haven't given much thought of why and where she went as I was preoccupied with training. I skipped around, glade to see her.

"Hello kit. What have you been doing when I was away?" Kyuubi ask sitting on the ground. I stood in front of her.

"Ami-san has been teaching me chakra and how to use it. It is fun to learn but tiring." I answered.

"That's good. Ami will continue to teach you, as will I." Kyuubi smiled at me. "I found a playmate for you kit. He is still young, a human kit. Shukaku the one tail raccoon lies within him."

I stare at her. She got Gaara? One of her tails cam down and gently place a baby wrapped in a cloth on the glass. I approached to the baby to have a look at him. He was asleep. Does this mean there is a stronger seal on him since Shukaku isn't coming out?

* * *

Edited on 22/3/2013


	3. Chapter 3

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto

Asuka (fragrance of tomorrow)

**Chapter Three**

"What is his name? Why doesn't he have fur?" I ask curious looking at Kyuubi.

"He is human unlike us foxes. Humans call him Gaara. So Gaara will be his name. He will grow up safer with us." Kyuubi reply smiling.

"I like playmate." I don't know whether she mean Gaara or Ichibi will be safe, although it was thoughtful of her. At least Gaara won't get a lonely and hateful childhood since he is here with us.

I feel strange with the child kidnapping idea. I hope it all turn out for the best. It turns out Kyuubi want me to help her to look after Gaara as well as play with him. I don't mind looking after him but it would be troublesome on top of my studies.

"Come kit." Kyuubi said. I walk up to her. "It would be annoying to look after him in our fox form. So we will change into human form to do so. I will show you how."

Kyuubi grow smaller as she transform into a human female. She has cream skin, shoulder length deep red hair, red eyes and wore a long dress but bare footed.

"Your turn now kit. Think of yourself as a human like me but smaller and then apply chakra." Kyuubi instructed me.

So imagine myself as a human eh? I thought of original form – well my old human form. I could use that. Closing my eyes I concentrated, picturing the image in my head I use a bit of chakra. Then I felt a strange cool feeling wash over my body.

"Use more chakra kit, you need to lose your fur and tail otherwise good work." Kyuubi commented.

I nodded to show that I understand. I use more chakra and then l opens my eyes to look at my body. Yup, I'm transform into a human. Instead of brown hair and green eyes, I change it to be dark red hair and a light shade of red eyes. Kyuubi put and tied a blanket on me. Where did she get that from?

"I need to get clothes for you. I will be teaching you how to be human too." Kyuubi sigh as she pick up Gaara, beckon to me to follow her through the forest which I follow her on my legs and hands.

I had gotten used to walk on fours. What? I'm not supposed to know how to walk on my two legs yet.

"What are clothes?" I ask innocently.

It is interesting to have Kyuubi as a mother and Gaara as a brother. It is not normal to have a powerful demon fox that can easily kill you to look after you. There are times where I freaked out by moving sand going after me because Gaara wants me for some unknown reasons.

Kyuubi can talk to Ichibi somehow and manage to get Ichibi to train Gaara when he is older. Also from what l overheard kyuubi got Gaara in a village in the middle of a forest, in a room surrendered by glowing lines. Some sort of sealing? It can be Konoha as the Sand and Leaf villages are allies. The leaf village has the best seal masters according to David.

As time passed I fell into the rhyme of helping kyuubi looking after Gaara, playing with him, learning jutsus from kyuubi and Ami, relearning how to be a human (it's annoying as I pretend to be ignorant). Also leaning to hunt for food, how to fight in both fox and form and how to throw various weapons that the other foxes had found.

Gaara and I grow bigger, older, wiser (I hope) and stronger. I obtain two more tails so I am a three tailed fox. It was a big shock and unnerving for the first time as I don't know what is happening. Kyuubi just said that the number of tails indicates how strong I am.

**11 years later.**

"Kits come down here." Kyuubi call to us.

Gaara and I leap from a branch from a tree that we were sitting on onto the ground. Gaara's sand caught him and places him gently on the ground. I use the wind to slow down my fell. "We will be going to visit a human village for a while. I have taught you two to behave like humans so let's put it to the test. Don't let anyone find out what you contain Gaara."

"Yay!" I yell happily bouncing up and down. "We are going where the humans live."

"I like to see their dens." Gaara said feeling excited and happy.

"Follow me kits."

Kyuubi starts to go in one direction speeding away. Gaara and I follow her, after a while put some chakra on our feet to catch up with her. What is her hurry? I gave Gaara a question look, he shrugged. He doesn't know either. Then kyuubi change into her human form with clothes, I did too.

"Mother, what will we do when we get there?" I ask eagerly. It had been years since I been to a town or city. I love to explore this world.

"We find a job, buy better clothes and act like humans." Reply Kyuubi.

That is great. So what should I do about Orochimaru and Akatsuki because they might be going after Gaara. I have no real plan now as I don't know where I am and where I can find those creeps. Suna might want Gaara back if they find out where Gaara is. I wonder if I can meet the main characters.

Two days later we slow down our traveling speed to normal walking pace to enter a town. Gaara and I stick close to kyuubi as we look around with interest and curiously. I see familiar settings and clothes. Kyuubi lead us into a building to a man sitting behind a desk, he didn't notice us as he is reading some paper.

"Is this where I sign up for work in the Gotou's shipping companying?" Kyuubi ask catching his attention. He looks at her in surprise and disbelief before putting a blank expression. He pushes some papers and a pen to her on the table.

"Read the agreements and sign it if you agree to the terms." The man said.

Kyuubi read it, pick the pen up to sign it. I see him watching her with interest. Pervert. I widen my eyes slightly in surprise. Wait a minute, Gotou? Does this mean I'm this early in the time? No duh Asuka, have a look at Gaara – he's probably around 11 years old. Too bad I don't have a Naruto calendar that tells me the events happens around here. Then again things had changed so the story I know of won't be the same.

"We need more mercenaries to help protect our cargo. Fighting is required and would that be alright with you?" The man asks.

"Fine by me. I need the money." Kyuubi answered.

The man looks at Gaara and me. "Right. Go outside and go down the street on your left to the end where the harbor is. Tell the ship captain that you a hired mercenaries and he will tell you what to do."

"Thanks." Kyuubi said. We did as we are told. It was easy to find the captain as he was yelling out orders. The captain told kyuubi to help move his cargo onto the ship, he told Gaara and I to get onto the shop and stay out of the way. So we sat on the rails watching people work.

"Big pond." Gaara said looking at the sea.

"It's called the sea." I said looking at some sea gulls. I hope they won't do their business on me.

"Oh."

We set sail around noon. I heard some sailors talk that we are going to Wave country. I grin happily, I can finally find out what part of the story now when I get to Wave. Kyuubi walk to us some time later. Kyuubi gave us some bread and water for lunch. Gaara eat it with interest. I munch on it.

"Kits, I want you to look around Wave country when we get there but don't draw attention to yourself. Observe humans and what they do, to mimic them, I would ask you questions about that. I send foxes to you or if you hear me calling you then come to me. Understand?" Kyuubi ask.

"Yes mom." We said, I can't wait to get there.

A day past until we reach land. During this time Gaara and I set off to explore the ship. At some point we got chased out, other places we get to look around. Half the time we got in other peoples way, annoying them. We were curious and bored at staring out in the sea.

We are happy when we set foot on solid ground, I'm pretty sure I am not going on a ship any time soon. Kyuubi said her goodbyes before we went off to look around Wave County.

"How do we contact her if we need her?" Gaara ask as we start to walk aimlessly in one direction.

"I don't know. I'm sure she would have some foxes watching us. She wouldn't let us be alone without her if she thinks we can't look after ourselves. We just look after ourselves normally, watch humans and look around this place as we wait for her to contact us. We just need to be really careful and be cautious wherever we go." I reply confidently.

"There are people and their places ahead, let's see what they doing." Gaara said, hurrying forward.

"Alright." I walk quickly to catch up to Gaara. It seems like I'm not the only one who want to visit a town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We walk around the village curiously for a while. This place looks poor; it seems run down and the people look dirty, hungry, tired and scared.

I look at the sky, it is nearing nightfall.

"Let's go find a place to sleep for the night and get food." I say looking at Gaara, he nods.

We walk out of the village to find a stream or lake with nearby bush land or forests. An hour later I hear running water and before long a lake comes into view. On the other side are dense woods and bush lands.

"Let's go to the other side." Gaara says.

"Sure, and get some fish if we see any." I suggest as we start to walk on water, sending chakra to our feet.

As we head to the other side of the lake I stare at the water searching for fish. About midway across, I see a faint outline of a large fish near the surface of where I am. I crouch down, use my left hand to quickly grab it, give a soft gasp and throw the fish high into the air.

"Water is freezing, I'm not catching fish this way again." I mutter, watching the fish fall supported by a wind jutsu that I use to grab it instead of catching the fish with my hands.

"That is a large fish," Gaara comments looking at the fish.

"Do we need to get other food? Are you really hungry?"

"No."

"Then we don't need to."

Finally we reach land. The lake looks smaller than it actually is. We search the woods for a place to rest and spend the night, which we find between some thick brush, trees and large rocks. This is good because it blocks the wind.

I cast a genjutsu around us so that hopefully no one can find us. I sit down and place a blue light around the fish to warm it up. Gaara sits down leaning on the rocks.

"Which area should we go to in the morning?" Gaara asks.

"Just choose any direction to go except where we've been. Of course we could go back but I like to see new places." I reply.

After a while when l think the fish is cooked enough, I cancel the warming jutsu and break the fish in half to give some to Gaara. He takes it and we start to eat. I remove the fish insides, scales and bones before I eat it.

When we finish eating we curl up beside each other to sleep.

In the morning we are woken up by bird calls. We start walking, picking some fruits and berries along the way to eat for breakfast. We walk past some houses when someone calls out to us.

"Yo, red-haired kids. Come over here for a minute."

We stop to turn toward the voice. I see an old man waving at us, in front of a house.

"I wonder what he wants." I say thinking out loud.

"Why don't we go hear what he wants?" Gaara says walking toward the man. I follow him.

We stop about a meter from the man.

"Are you kids going in that direction? If you are can you deliver a parcel for me?" The man asks pointing to the direction that we are traveling toward.

"Yes we are, what will you give us if we deliver this parcel?" I ask.

He thought for a moment. "How about I give you some money?"

"Ok."

The man goes into the house for about three minutes before coming back out holding a medium-sized parcel in one hand, and some coins in another. He gives me the coins and Gaara is handed the parcel.

"Go down that way and you will see a group of people building a bridge. Ask for an old man called Tazuna and give the parcel to him. Got it?" The man asks.

"Yep, bye mister." I say turning around to walk away with Gaara beside me.

"Bye kids."

I conjure a small pouch to put the coins in and tie it to my arm. Gaara is looking all over the parcel; I hope he doesn't break it. We walk in silence watching people doing their chores and jobs with interest. Now that I think about it, it has been so long since I've seen normal activities that it makes me feel a little out-of-place. People here look so moody.

"Is that it?" Gaara asks pointing at something. I look where he's pointing to see that a skeleton of a bridge has taken shape from a shore, about three miles away to our left.

"Could be, let's go over there and ask someone." I say. We walk there and stop where the bridge begins. I look around for someone to ask,

"Hey mister!" I call out to a man who happens to pass by carrying some wood. "Where can we find Tazuna?"

The man stops to look at us and asks. "Who wants to know?"

"We've got a parcel for him." Gaara says holding up the parcel.

"Well give it to me then. I haven't got all day." A rough voice says behind us. We turn around to see an old guy. "I'm Tazuna."

Tazuna looks the same as far as I can remember but my memory of the story line is fuzzy. As I am learning more about my new life, I forget things of my past e.g. this Naruto story. One thing is certain; if I am to protect Gaara, Pein must be crippled severely or die. Without him and his powers the Akatsuki will disappear.

Gaara gives the parcel to Tazuna.

"Thanks kids." Tazuna says walking past us. I wrinkle my nose slightly, he smells of alcohol.

Gaara and I leave the bridge to explore the surrounding areas. Gaara is really interested in what is inside the houses, so he peers in windows to see what is inside. I'm not, so I keep watch in case someone sees us and gets us into trouble for this. After twenty houses I've had enough.

"Come on Gaara. The houses look the same on the outside and inside." I moan, itching to go somewhere else.

"I would like to explore the inside of a house once. I only see a bit from out here." Gaara says looking through a window.

"You can come to have a look around if you like." A female voice offers.

We spring around to see a woman standing looking at us in surprise. I wonder why, I mean we're the ones who should be surprised. I should have heard her coming. Although she does looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?

She walks past us to unlock the door of the house Gaara was looking at.

"Come in. My name is Tsunami." She says as she enters the house.

That is why she is familiar, she is Inari's mum. We enter the house looking around curiously.

"Go right ahead." Tsunami says smiling at us as she gets busy in the kitchen.

"Let's explore." Gaara says gleefully running upstairs. I follow him at a slower pace. Soon we've toured the whole house.

"Thanks Tsunami. We are leaving now." I say near the front door.

"No worries. Take some of the cookies I made." Tsunami says giving us a small bag each.

"Thank you." I say before we leave. I open my bag to look inside and find chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello kits. Sorry for taking so long to meet you." Kyuubi says appearing and beginning to walk beside us. We look up in surprise.

"Hi mum. The people we've met so far seem nice. This place looks strange." Gaara says.

"Come with me, I have something to show you two." Kyuubi orders walking out of the village. We follow her, walking into a bushy area. We stop at a clearing, where we listen and look around. No one is nearby. Kyuubi turns to face us, pulling some clothes out of a bag.

"Listen up kits. I have important news to tell you, especially you Gaara. If you see anyone wearing this kind of coat stay clear of them, whether you are alone or it's just you two. Call for high level foxes or me to fight them if you get attacked, otherwise don't fight them and run away." Kyuubi says, holding up two Akatsuki coats for us to see.

Where did she get them?

* * *

Edited on 28/4/2013


	5. Chapter 5

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto

Asuka (fragrance of tomorrow)

**Chapter five**

I got close to the coats and gave them a sniff. Apart from some other odor, I smell two different types of blood. Who's I don't know, certainly not the foxes that I personally know of. I glance up to kyuubi to see her giving off an annoyed vibe, yet she has a calm appearance.

"But why? We are strong." I ask curiously. We could hurt them through traps, genjutsu, and using hit and run tactics. Then again, the people who wore those coats are the really dangerous ninjas so I would probably lose badly.

"Yeah." Gaara said, agreeing with me.

"The humans who wear these coats are a group of strong and dangerous people; you two are not yet strong enough to face them. Their goal is to collect bijus, which is the tailed beasts, for unknown reasons. Just like Ichibi and I." Kyuubi hissed, pointing at Gaara. "Gaara, they will separate Ichibi from you and who knows what will happen to you. They are strong and I don't want to lose either of you, understand?"

"Yes mum." We reply together.

A question popped up in my mind. "Where did you get those coats?"

"Oh, some foxes found some humans willing to part with these two coats and their memories. It is a good thing too or else I'd be sealed to do something. I don't want to be in that position again. Now I have an idea of what to do with this group." Her eyes glittered with an angry and mischief look.

I hoped she won't get caught by the Akatsuke or underestimate them because she is a powerful being.

"What happened to the humans?" Gaara asked, curious.

"They are dead. From what I had been told one of the humans is blue and looked like a fish/human creature," Probably Kisame. "and the other human is normal looking. No matter, follow me." Kyuubi said and she began walking away. We began to trail after her.

My thoughts began to race, was those humans Kisame and Itachi or Kismane with another partner? I don't know. I wonder if I can ask the other foxes what happened when we get back to the forest. It is night and the stars shine brightly in the sky. We walk through the forest on a faint track that kyuubi know of. I sniff slightly, there are humans nearby or they had been here. I really can't tell as there is a slight wind blowing.

In the distance lights appear through the trees and bush. We continue to walk towards the lights and eventually we enter the same village again.

"Mother, we've been to this village already." I said looking around.

There are still people around buying food, eating or sitting on the ground next to the buildings. The atmosphere is sober, tense and fear. Stupid Gotou, he is such a greedy businessman.

"Have you two tried some of their food yet? I got some money today so I'll buy some food for you." Kyuubi said strolling up to a stall with us after her.

Familiar smells drift past, hmm noodles. I stand beside her, staring into the cooking area, Gaara bumps his shoulder lightly on my arm as he stand beside me.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" An old woman asks with a friendly smile looking helpful.

"Two plate of noodles." Kyuubi reply as she drops some money onto the table.

"Coming right up, it will be $10." came the woman's reply as kyuubi gave her some money.

A few minutes' later two small bowls were given to us, one bowl to Gaara and one bowl to me. I used one hand to eat the noodles and I instantly like it. Gaara at first was hesitant to eat it but seeing me eating it he tried it by nibbling at it. Now he seems to like it. After we finish eating the noodles Kyuubi took our bowls and threw them away. By now the surrounding areas is almost deserted.

"I'm taking you kits with me tonight to the place I am staying at. I'm worried about leaving you two alone. There are humans there too so study them." Kyuubi said firmly while placing one hand on our heads.

Our vision blurred for a moment before it cleared. Now were now standing in a room. I tilted slightly forward being dizzily before straightening up, while looking around in surprise. A teleportation trick, I've got to learn it as it might come in handy someday.

Gaara immediately start exploring the room.

(line break - line break)

It is a sunny day with a small breeze. Gaara and I sat beneath a large tree together watching the employers who works for Gotou. After a while I got bored so I started to comb my hair with my figures. I can't believe the things that came off my hair like dirt, trigs, leaves and a bug. Then I started looking through Gaara's hair in which I pull out some trigs, leaves and a small feather

Gaara needs a haircut badly as his hair is to his shoulders. He ignored me when I was taking the stuff away from his hair; he's probably used to me cleaning him.

"Two people and mum are coming towards us." Gaara said standing up, his hair left my hand.

I look around to see Kyuubi, the freaky swordsman Zabaza and the mask boy Haku. I stood up when they stop in front of us.

"So they are your brats." Zabaza said dryly, looking us over.

I gave him an annoyed look at his words. He is much taller than l imagine and scary too. Haku hasn't change from my memories and he still has his mask on. I skip over to him and before he can do anything I gave his mask a poke.

"Your face is hard and funny color. Is it your real face or a fake one?" I ask feigning ignorance.

"It is a mask; I wear it so that other people may not recognize me." Haku replies wearily as he takes his mask off.

He does look like a girl. Gaara gently tug the mask out of Haku's hand and start to look it over.

"If you like it I can try to make one for you with flowers and butterflies." I said smiling innocently at Gaara.

"No thank you. Just to be safe I'd rather not have one made by you." Reply Gaara, giving me an annoyed look. Touché. He probably thinks I will make the mask with bright colors, which I was planning to.

"There is no need to get to know each other or names. After all we will work together for a very short time and will part soon enough." Zabaza interrupted us before leaving. Haku took his mask back and began to follow him.

Well someone's having a bad day.

"Why are we working with swordsman and mask boy?" I ask Kyuubi.

"Our job is to stop a bridge builder name Tazuna from completing the bridge. He is going to hire some ninjas to protect him soon so I am to provide backup if needed. We need to capture or kill Tazuna." Kyuubi said sounding displeased. "I want you two to come and watch and learn, but stay out of the way and sight."

"We met Tazuna yesterday at the bridge where we delivered the parcel to him. Why don't we get him there?" Gaara ask.

"Yeah we can do that." I agree with Gaara.

"No, even if this is true it is better if you two watch and learn how humans act. Gaara, you are human and someday you may leave us and go to live among humans. It is important for you to understand humans." Reply Kyuubi shaking her head.

True enough although I wish it won't happen.

"What are ninjas?" I ask. I never did fully understand what ninjas are and their duties.

"A ninja otherwise known as shinobi is an agent or mercenary in times of war or in time of peace. The occupation of the ninja includes surveillance and spying, sabotage, infiltration and assassination. As well as open combat in certain situations, trained in ninjutsu, material arts and more." Kyuubi reply.

"Oh." So ninjas are similar to mercenaries and assassins that use magic which is chakra.

"When do we leave?" Gaara ask impatiently wanting to go. So do I. I want to see the main characters but not the bad guys. Also if Suzie came to this world like I did.

"I'm not too sure. I'll follow the two males while you two kits find Tazuna and follow him without him or anyone knowing." She wave at us before disappearing in a flash.

I turned to Gaara. "Let's find Tazuna before he leaves."

He nodded and we ran back to the unfinished bridge, and then stopped and looked around for Tazuna. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I hop onto the bridge rails to look around better. Maybe he is at the village or at his house. Or he could be already left for the leaf village?

I jump off the rails and beckon Gaara to follow me which he did. I led him to Tazuna's house just to see Tazuna walking away on the road from his house.

Gaara moves past me with a determine look on his face, intending to follow Tazuna without him knowing. Although Gaara and I do get slightly side tracked in looking at things e.g. objects, wildlife. We still had Tazuna in our sights. A couple of minutes later Tazuna stop walking to talk to another man by the water for a minute, and then getting into his boat to leave this island.

We waited for them to get a large distance between us and with a quickly looked around to make sure no one are paying any attention to us. We send chakra to our feet as we ran on top of the water after the boat. We didn't dare get close to the boat in case they notice us.

Ten minutes later we arrived on land. Tazuna start to walk on the road while Gaara and I follow him silently among the trees, bush and animals. For someone whose life is in danger he doesn't seem too concerned about his welfare. He does look jumpy and watches the surrounding area nervously but I can see nothing with him that can defend coming dangers. Apart from the alcohol bottle he is holding he has no weapons, any kind of weapon would be helpful considering his situation.

"I wonder where Tazuna will hire the ninjas and what they look like." Gaara whispers me, as we navigate among the bushes carefully. I push away a branch.

"I don't know. We'll probably know when we see them." The village Tazuna is going to starts with k – something. I know my brother and his friends talked about the village's names but I don't remember them. "How much longer are we from that ninja place? Following him is boring."

Gaara shrugged. After a while in the distance tall wooden gates appear, Tazuna quicken his pace when he saw them. We got close enough to see the village name: it is Konohakure.

* * *

Thanks to my beta dukefan01


	6. Chapter 6

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto

Asuka (fragrance of tomorrow)

**Chapter Six**

At the gates two guards check – I assume – Tazuna ID and his purpose at the village.

"Maybe we should wait here for Tazuna and the ninjas to leave the village and then follow back to the bridge. There is a risk of getting caught inside since we don't have a good reason to be inside. If we get caught we might get mum in trouble from the ninjas. Worse yet, she might get angry at us for getting caught." I whisper nervously.

When kyuubi is angry it is terrifying. If we go inside we probably are notice quickly. Isn't ninja's security being excellent?

Gaara look thoughtful. "You are right. We can get easily. Our stealth skills are really bad. Mum and the other foxes always find us whenever we try to abandon our lessons, or trying to leave the forest to see the world."

Finally Tazuna enter the village. Gaara and I went deeper into the woods to climb the trees to get a better look of the village and the gate.

"It's huge." Gaara said in awe, staring at the village.

So it is, I grin at him. I scan the village areas that I can see, it is a better place here compared to the Wave country. In the distance I see a large cliff with 4 heads shapes but I can't make out the details. People is starting to go out with their business since it is a nice weather today.

I sat on a large branch and relax slightly staring at the gate every so often. I don't when Tazuna and the ninja group is going to leave the village. So I am nervous that I might miss them. I can hear faint chatter from the village and the wildlife. It seems so peaceful and normal like back in my old world. Yet it won't last long with the snake pedophile declaring war on the village with the Sand village, or just being alive. At least they won't be dealing with the Akatsuka this time around.

Gaara start to dose off when night finally came. I hear some rustle noises like some people moving through the trees, that is approaching us. The noises are faint but I can sense them coming. I nudge Gaara with my foot to wake him. I'm surprise he haven't fallen to the ground when he's asleep. He blinks sleepily at me.

"People are coming through the trees to the village, they may pass us by." I warm him getting up to stretch my muscles a little. Sitting down for so long had made my legs go numb.

He stood up as he tries to be more awake. I scan the area listening and trying to sense their actual positions. I see 4 shadows drop onto the path from the trees before they enter the village gate. Ninjas. I wonder if they know where we are. It makes feel uneasy if they know but did nothing. I sniff the air yet I can't smell any humans nearby apart from Gaara and the gate guards.

I sigh rubbing my eyes tiredly, maintaining my human form is tiring as it is depleting my chaka. I need to revolt back to fox form soon.

Gaara stomach growled. I smile tiredly at him as he looks embarrassed.

"I get some food." I said climbing down the tree.

The moment I touches the ground I shift back to fox form. I sigh, what a relief. I flick my ears listening to the surrounding area. I can hear night animal's calls, the rustle of leaves when the wind passes by. Not to mention the low voices of the gate guards. I move across the ground as silently as l could. I manage to catch 2 owls, 3 possums and 1 rabbit. They are big with plenty of meat on them. I ate the owls and took the rabbit and possums to Gaara. I drop them onto his lap when I find him sitting down leaning against a tree.

"They are bleeding." Gaara stated looking at the animals, pushing them off his lap.

"I killed them. That is what they do after I hunt them." I spat out fur out of my mouth. Gah, I so need to clean my mouth.

Gaara start to eat the rabbit and possums. I lay on the glass and went to sleep.

Morning came much too early to my dismay. The bird calls woke Gaara and me up. I drag myself up and went to hide in the bushes beside the road. Gaara flop down beside me rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Shouldn't you take human form? Mom won't be pleased if she find out you were seen by humans in fox form." Gaara warm sleepy.

I shrugged. "It is tiring maintaining human form for a long time. Besides I don't really need to unless we need to meet other humans."

"We won't know when we encounter humans. Don't forget I didn't warn you."

"I just hide 2 of my tails then l will look like a normal fox not a super mystic fox."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

I stick my tongue at him, feeling childish. I cast a genjutse over 2 of my tails. This way if I am spotted by humans I will be dismissed as a normal animal since we are in a forest. I can transform into a human when we get back to Wave country if l was seen in fox form there it will be strange sight.

My eyes darted to the village gates, I wonder how long will Tazuna will be in the village? Or rather, which ninjas will be taking this mission? Also what kind of things that had changed with me coming into this world, kyuubi not sealed into Naruto and Gaara is not in Suna? Would Minto and Kushina be alive? Would the Uchicha massacred be the same or different?

The time spent waiting for Tazura to appear stretch for hours. At this stage we are bored. Gaara is so bored he went back to sleep. I started to count every bug that went past me while being on look out for the ninja group and Tazura. There are a few people that went past on the road and a couple of ninjas who didn't notice us.

Finally I hear excited chatter of kids. Ever so courteously I look through the bushes to see Tazura, Kiba and his puppy (forgot its name), Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. So the teams had changed. What happened to Sasuke? Does this mean Minto is alive? Not that I care but it does changed the storyline I know of. Hell, with me, kyuubi and Gaara out here changes the story. I never thought it changes the story much. I woke Gaara up by shaking his should and place a paw over his mouth so that he won't say anything that gives away our position.

He looks at me annoyed. I pointed to the group in front of us. He nodded to show that he understands of what I meant. I remove my paw and follow them in the trees with Gaara beside me.

The kids chatter excitedly about the mission, Wave country and Tazura's work. At this rate I can follow them by sound since they make a lot of noise.

The 'Demon Brothers' appear when I hear cries of surprise, horror and disbelieve. I peep out to see 2 men running to the kids and Tazura. Also I see broken logs of where Kakashi suppose to be. Naruto and Kiba plus puppy sent out their justses and weapons to the 2 incoming men, who evaded them. Then kakashi appear in front of the brothers to knock them out.

"Naruto and Kiba, you did well against the Demon Brothers. Sakura, don't freeze up." Kakashi said.

"Sensei, you are alive." Sakura said in relief.

"Why did you leave the kids to fight those 2 men?" Tazura demanded coming out of shock.

"We are adults not kits." Kiba shouted. Must they be so loud?

"Tazura-san will you tell us what exactly is going on? Why are the Demon Brothers after you?" Kakashi ask Tazura, ignoring his question.

Tazura begin to sweat and start explain what is happening to Wave country.

I tune out when he started to explain. 'They did good' my butt. If Kakashi didn't appear as he did they will get whooped big time. There is no way any genni freshly out of school will or can face experience ninjas on equal grounds. Only if those gennis have years of practice in the field and/or fighting against enemy ninjas, I think, can face those kind of ninjas.

Anyways, the group starts walking again to Wave country to finish the mission. They left 2 tired up rogue ninjas behind.

**- line break -**

"We should have waited for them at his house." Gaara whispered.

"We wouldn't have seen the ninja village if we haven't followed him." I whispered back as we walk across the water some meters behind the boat that is carrying Tazura and the ninjas. There is a faint mist in the air so in this distance I hope they won't look too closely in our direction. I hope the mist can hide us from them.

"You better change into form now. They are on land." Gaara whisper.

I change into human form and stood up wiping my hands on my clothes trying to warm them. The water is cold. We waited until they are 10 meters away from the water before we step onto Wave country. We follow them on the path they are on.

"The mist is getting thicker." Gaara said looking around.

So it is. Zaburaza and Haku will be showing up soon.

"The sword man and mask boy we met before we followed Tazura might be showing up. They did say they wanted Tazura. Let's go find them." I said running towards the bush land.

"Wait for me!" Gaara run after me.


	7. Chapter 7

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto

Asuka (fragrance of tomorrow)

**Chapter 7**

We ran among the trees looking up at the branches trying to find Haku and Zabura. Gaara spotted them first, and he pointed them out to me. They are standing among the bushes and trees a few meters ahead of the group we were following.

Kyuubi stand near them.

Zaburza did a few hand-signs and the mist start to appear and thicken. Gaara and I move closer to them. Zaburza start to move towards to Tazura's group and Huka jump up to the tree branches to have a better view of the coming confrontation.

"Welcome kits, how was the trip?" Kyuubi ask as Gaara and I appear from the bushes beside her.

"It is interesting. We didn't go into the human ninja village that Tazura went into to get ninjas because there is a chance we might get caught." Reply Gaara.

"Yeah, well, not without a good reason of being in there." I said looking around.

The mist is getting thicker to the point where I can't see a meter away.

"Kits go look at the interaction of those humans but stay out of sight." Kyuubi ordered.

"Yes mum." Gaara said before he climbs a tree.

"Ok." I turn around and I too climb the nearest tree.

We climb the trees high enough to see Zaburza facing the group. We are close enough to almost hear what they are saying because I can hear their voices but not the actual words. Oh well, I know what they are saying anyways. Zaburza create some clones to send them to fight the genins etc. The scene below looks the same like the Naruto episodes I saw David, my brother and his friends watched.

I look around searching for Haku. I spotted him about 3 meters away standing on a tree branch watching the fight below. So he is gathering information not like the information will help them much since they will die in the end. Or not, the storyline had changed from the original pot but similar.

I look back to the fight scene and to my surprise I saw Naruto and Kiba took down a few clones and getting Kakashi out of his water prism by working in a team. I am not surprise to see them demonstration teamwork but I am surprise to see them strong enough to take down some of those clones.

So the fight had turned giving favor to Kakashi and his team in forcing to fight defensively. Haku choose that moment to get Zaburza away from them by throwing some senbon to his neck, knocking him out. Zaburza fall to the ground and Haku appears beside him.

I can't hear the words exchange between Haku and the group but from Haku's tone he is thanking them for catching Zaburza. Then Haku took Zuburza away.

The group talks for a while before they continue their way to Tazura's house.

"Kits follow them." Kyuubi's voice whisper from below.

"Yes mum." We said.

We start hopping on the branches through the trees. Every so often I look at the group that we are following. They must be tired and too distracted of not to notice Gaara and me. After all, shouldn't ninjas be able sense objects and beings that is following them?

It is not long that we arrive at Tazura's house. They enter the two story house by the front door. Gaara and I waited for a couple of minutes for them to settle down before we drop off from the tree branches. We crept up to the house; listen carefully for any noise or movements in the house by crouching beneath an open window.

I can hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Mmm, someone must be cooking something.

The other people must have gone upstairs or went to a different part of the house. I look upward scanning the walls to see if there is any way to climb up to the second level on the outside. There wasn't any.

I frown. I guess we could always wait outside since if we sneak inside might (keyword might) get caught by one on the ninjas, or….

"We could use jutus to go onto the roof to see what is happening on the higher level." Whisper Gaara.

…. We could do that.

"Yeah we can do that." I look around and saw no other people on the street but they may be watching from the house's windows. "Let's go to another part of this den that has less human dens around. Humans may be watching us from here."

We went around the house almost hugging the wall and finally found a area of the house, that has no houses around because of a tall fence hide any watchful eyes.

I use a wind jutsu to the roof while Gaara walk up the wall. I knee down on one of the roof's edge and look down searching for a window. I look from the left to the right. Ah found a window. I got up and walk a couple of steps to the left and peep down at the window to see a hallway.

"Asuka over here." Gaara said waving at me.

I got up and walk over to him at another part of the roof. He pointed to a window below.

"I see four humans from this window, one big one and three smaller humans. I think the big human is sleeping." He said.

I look down at the window and saw that he is right. The kids is talking to each other but the words is muffled by the window. I reach down and gently tug open the window hoping it will open. And it did, the window open for a few inches and didn't open it any wider as the kids may notice it. Then I sat up.

"…. Hope sensei get better. Who know Gato will send next or what he will do." Sakura said in fear.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We can take whoever they throw at us. We will protect you won't we boy?" That sound like Kiba.

A dog's bark answered. Yep, I thinks its Kiba.

Someone snorted. "It's not like you can do much with your lonesome and the puppy, mutt boy. We can't take everything as they come like you who like to charge into everything without plans."

"Shut up teme!"

"Please! We need to make plans of action of what to do next. So don't argue, you two can do that after the mission finished." Sakura cried.

Wow, I think she grown a back bone.

"So any ideas? Naruto-kun? Kiba-baka?"

Silence.

Sakura doesn't seem to change a lot from original Sakura. But for Naruto and Kiba they act like Sasuake and Naruto in the old plotline, always arguing.

"We can set up traps around this house and possible the village and bridge for security. We can take turns in guarding the client and family while the others can gather information." Naruto said at last.

"You think the bad guys will come to harm him and his family." Sakura said in horror. "They might be already here."

"Yeah."

"We are already here." Gaara hissed to me. "And they didn't notice. Do you think we should do something?"

I shook my head. "She didn't tell us what else we can do. We continue to watch and learn from those humans until she tell us otherwise."

"This is going to be boring. We had been watching learning for days."

Gaara only have so much patience of about two days or so before he does something Kyuubi or me may or may not approve. We waited on the roof listening to their plans and ideas but they were discharged afterwards.

Night came in soon and by then we are extremely bored. The genins went away for dinner. Gaara and I jump off the roof and land quietly on the ground. Then we went to the lake in search of food.


	8. Chapter 8

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto

Asuka (fragrance of tomorrow)

**Chapter 8**

The next day.

Gaara and I scout the surrounding area of the house. We blend right in with this village population so it makes it easier to move around. There is kids from a range of ages who is dirty looking, underfed and hungry looking. Just like us except we don't often go hungry.

At the time being, Gaara and I is in a game with some local kids of kicking the ball around because we had gotten tired of waiting for the ninjas to do something. Everyone seems to be having fun at kicking the ball around.

Especially Gaara, he was the one who asked those kids to let us play with them and then say didn't know how to play. The local kids are surprised to hear that we don't know how to kick the ball game but they are willing to teach us.

I know how to kick the ball around but I figured if I don't let the kids to teach me it will be out of character of me. Since I wasn't _suppose_ to know how humans act or their games.

So I feel really stupid when I pretended of not knowing the game and making a fool out of myself in front of the other kids.

I kick the ball hard enough for it to speed away towards some bushes a few meters away, and the kids ran after it.

Suddenly Gaara grab my arm and drag me away towards the other direction.

"Hey! Where are you taking me to?" I demanded running slightly behind him.

"I just saw them coming out of the human's den, towards the woods." Gaara explain as he drops my arm yet still running. So I follows him.

"Who?"

"The ninjas."

"Oh them. What about them? Aren't we suppose to watch the bridge builder human?"

"He is boring. We know what he does but the ninjas we don't. It could be interesting to watch and learn something about them."

"Good point." I gave a mental yawn. This is going to be boring since l have an idea of what they may do. Yet this allows me to see the ninjas up close.

We bounce through the trees, bushes and over logs. Then sudden Gaara stop and I couldn't stop fast enough so l crash into him. Thankfully we didn't fall over.

"Look over there." Garra whisper to me as he point towards a small clearing.

My eyes follow to where he is pointing to see Naruto and Kiba attempting to run up their appointed tree without hands using only chaka. Let's say they aren't successfully in going up the tree.

Somehow that sounds so wrong in my head.

I can see they are earning injuries for themselves when they run up the tree and then fall back down. Also the trees receive many scratches from the kunis. I look around for Sakura but l didn't see her.

"They are doing what we already know." Gaara muttered.

I nod absently. Then I heard a soft thud behind us. I spin around to see Kakashi who is watching us a meter away.

"Hello there. Why are you here?" Kakashi ask eye smiling at us. "Girl, you have good hearing."

Gaara turn around in surprise.

"Who are you?" Gaara ask him curiously.

Why are Gaara asking him? He should know who Kakashi is.

"Call me Kaskashi, I am a ninja."

"Are they ninjas too? Why are they hurting the trees?" Gaara ask pointing at Naruto and Kiba.

"Yes they are. They are doing an exercise so they are marking their tree of how high they can go." Reply Kakashi.

That is a funny way of doing things. Oh well, whatever works. I stare at them. They are rather short; I know they will be short at their age but not that small.

I can hear someone coming towards us through the bushes and I am guessing it will be Sakura. And I am right. She came into view about a minute later. She is panting and wheezing as she pushes through the bushes and tree branches. She didn't look at Gaara and me when she stops in front of us.

Sakura look sweaty and dirty ….. and she is very pink and really girly looking. I don't mean it as a bad way but shouldn't ninjas wear more subtle colors? She is wearing an eye catching red clothes … oh for heaven's sake dye the hair to a more conmen color. Any enemy's ninjas will remember her because of the damn pink hair. She doesn't seem to fit the criteria of a ninja for clothing, but then again who am I to judge? This is anime and I'm there are plenty of ninjas wear wacky clothes.

"Sensei, I did what you asked me to do. What do you want me to do now?" Sakura ask tiredly, shoulders slump.

Kakashi seem to smile but I can't tell by his mask. "Good work. Go back to the house for now. You have your other assissment."

He shouldn't have said that in front of Gaara and me. We could be enemies in disguise.

Sakura nodded and slowly walk past us. With the state she is in now I don't think she be much use of guarding anything let alone a person. I think she is too tired to guarding anyone.

"Is her hair color natural?" Gaara ask curiously watching Sakura disappear from sight.

"Of course it is." Kakashi look amused when he said it.

"It makes her easily recognized by anyone if someone wants to find her." I said thinking out loud. "It makes me think that she wanted attention by everyone by having bright color hair _especially_ with that colour."

In the distance I can hear a boy's cry of pain after a body hit something hard, followed by a dog's bark of concern.

Kakashi disappear in a flash. I look towards the last place l saw the boys to see Kakashi standing over someone who is sitting on the floor. I cannot tell who it is because Kakashi is blocking my view. I assume it is Kiba because wherever he goes his dog follows and l did hear a dogs bark. Finally Kakahi move to one side and that person stood up that I realize it is Kiba. Then he went back to his tree walking exercise while Kakashi watch on.

A few minutes later of watching Naruto and Kiba running up the tree and falling down. It became really boring.

"Can we please go somewhere else and do something instead of watching these people? We already saw what they do." I whine looking at Gaara.

"Fine. Let's go to find some food."

He sighs as we start to walk away from the three ninjas. Gaara look back a few times before the trees block his view. I can tell he still wants to watch them but I'm do not think they will be doing anything else today apart from that exercise.

When I judge that we are far enough from the ninjas I drop my genjutso and start to hunt for food.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning I was not woken up the calls of forest animals, but I felt a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I snap open my eyes and grab hold of the hand that woken me. Then my eyes focus to Haku. He looks frozen as he watches me holding his hand. Oh, I let go of his hand and sat up yawning. He pull back his and scooted away from me a meter away. I sense that he is feeling a bit uneasy near me at the moment. I glance around to my surroundings to realize Gaara and I had fallen asleep in a small grove of trees. Gaara haven't woken up yet.

"Why are you two sleeping here in the forest? You will get a cold from sleeping out here." Haku said in a concern voice. His hair is not tired up and he is dressed up in clothes, in which I thought, look quite feminine on him.

"We are used to sleeping outside. Why are you here? I thought you will be with them." I said curiously, yawning again.

Haku smile. "I'm picking herbs for Zuburza-smam. They will help his wounds to heal better."

I cocked my head to the side inquisitively. "He is hurt? Did he get hurt when he was fighting the ninja who was protecting that man who was going to complete his bridge?"

Haku look surprise, before asking me. "How did you know?"

That just answered my question. "We saw the fight between him the old ninja. We were following the bridge man and the ninjas when we saw the fight."

From the look that passed across his face Haku seem satisfied with the answer. That is when Gaara stirred and let out a yawn before he blinks sleepily at us.

Aww he looks so cute! I gently poke one of his cheeks.

"Good morning sleepily head! Rise and shine, it is time to see the world." I said ever so brightly, with a faint smile.

Gaara stare at me blankly for a few seconds before he turn his back on me.

"It's too early for anyone in morning – especially you – to be so cheerful" He moans.

"How is it early? The sun is up, the animals are awake looking for food and work, Haku and I am awake. You just love to sleep too much. Get up." I growled, softly poking his side.

Gaara let out a surprised yelp as he scrambles away from me. Good choice. He always has a soft spot there and I always get a big reaction when I poke him in that area.

Haku looks interested in our interaction before he pulled a calm mask over his face as he stood up.

"Do you two have anything to report about the escort ninjas and Tazura? Such as their plans and what are they been doing in the last few days?" Haku asks.

"Tazura is supposed to go to the bridge today. The ninjas is probably doing some training like yesterday and maybe guarding Tazura with one or more ninja." I reply as I stood up with a stretch.

"That is good to know. Thank you for your report." Haku said polity before he walks away.

I yawn softly. Even though I am awake now I am still tired. I felt a twitch on my noise and then I sneezed. I rub my noise with my paw ….. Wait, paw?

I check my body and realize my genjustso had disappeared. Ah dam it all.

I snap my head quickly to Haku to see if he seen, but he has his back turn towards me. Silently I leap for the brushes hoping Haku did not notice genjusto disappearing but no such luck when I heard Haki examine in surprise:

"Is that a fox? A real three tailed fox?" Ah crap, he saw me. "You got a fox contract don't you? I thought the fox contract is extinct! Well, it is either you, the girl or your mother who holds it. But still, I thought it is impossible to be contracted with the foxes because the Kyuubi had been sealed by one of the big five ninja villages."

Haku really did see me, I thought gloomily as I hide underneath some bushes. Haku had walk closer to Gaara for, I assume, an interrogation.

"What is a fox contract?" I heard Gaara ask Haku.

Haki gasp softly. I have an idea of what Haku is thinking like _is he been living under a rock?_

"I never heard of such a thing." Gaara continued. "The fox comes and goes as she pleases. She has taken an liken to us especially my sister. When my sister comes back from hunting food you can ask her or you can ask my mum."

Thanks Gaara. You just _had_ to assign food hunting duty to me, and sic Haku on me. Gaara is such a lazy bum. Thanks a lot. But then again he had given me an alibi for my sudden absence. I can thank him later.

"A contract is an agreement between an animal spices and a human that helps each other. For example foxes, dogs, birds. Ninjas usually find the animal contracts or the contracts can be passed down from teacher to student, or parent to child." Haku reply patiently, is a way sounded exactly like my old high school math teacher to non-interested year nine students.

"I think I might get one in the future. It sounds useful. How about you? Do you want an animal contract?" Gaara ask.

I didn't hear Haku reply as I had crept away from them.

**Later that day**

Kyuubi came to find us in midday and led us to the bridge. We met up with Zaburza and Haku there where the bridge meets the land.

"This is it. You three better stay out of my way. I have unfinished business with Kakashi. Deal with the old man and the kids in any way you want." Zabuza said coolly as he made some hand signs, thick mist start to form at the bridge and the surrounding area.

"Finally some action, I was getting board." Kyuubi said in relieve as we walk down the bridge.

There is a bounce in my step as I begin to feel excited and nervous at the same time. Zaburza and Haku did some jutsu or something to cause the bridge workers to fall unconscious as the workers start to fall down one by one. As I walk past one worker I see some needles in his neck.

Mmmm …. I think I remember Haku using these needles on Zabuza to cause temporary death or something like that. I walk past another worker and see that he is just asleep. Ah well, I hope they survive in the end.

At the unfinished side of the bridge we stop. I look around the bridge with slight interest. So this is the place where we make our stand against the Konoha ninjas. I glance at the water, and then at Gaara. I am a bit worried about Gaara. Since we are surrended by water Gaara will not be able to use some of earth or sand jutsos.

Nah, I sure Gaara will figure something out.

"We wait for them to arrive here."Zaburza announced as he stare off into the distance. He seems to be thinking about something, but since he gave no visible indication I cannot be sure if that is the case.

Kyuubi smile slightly malice.

"Haku, which one would you prefer to face in battle?" Kyuubi ask sweetly.

Haku suddenly look nervous, took a step away from Kyuubi.

I would too but I restraint myself from shaking (hoping I would not draw her attention) as whenever Kyuubi adapt that kind of friendly manner; I know something bad will happen. Well, bad to whomever Kyuubi is facing but fun for her. I still remember when she used that tone of voice before she set a hive of bees on me for 'endurance training'. I don't know she accomplish it and I don't want to know either. It left me terrified of bees for the rest of my life. I rub my arms still remembering the bee strings.

"I choose the blond hair boy. He is strong; I would like to test myself against him." Haku reply.

Of course Haku would choose Naruto. Haku reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha when he said those words. Naruto are trained by one of the best ninjas in the current years. Especially if said ninja is his father and the Hokage of a ninja village (I think). Who knows what had changed in the past few years. Well, this time round I would expect Naruto to be much stronger than the Naruto in the old plot line.

"Right then, Haku can have the blond boy. I get rid of the old man and after that whatever I like. Now, you two kits get rid of the other two kits ninjas." Kyuubi ordered before cracking in glee.

Uh oh. Someone is happy. I stare at her before giving a tiny shrug and looking away. Well, I am not going to stop her from doing what she said she will. It is not like I will be able to stop her. Besides most of the original storyline that I know of had changed from the moment I appear in this world or dimension. One death probably won't make that much of a difference. Well, to the old man's family and country it would and it would make me sad. But now that I think about it, it probably won't affect my life a lot, I hope.

I frown feeling a little uneasy. Then again the Konoha ninjas may hate us for destroying their mission. I don't want them to be our enemy … but life does not favors someone that much. Nah, I rub my head feeling a headache coming soon. I hope the events in the future I can easily deal with, or be able to deal with them when they do come.

"Asuka, stop thinking too much or your head might explode." Gaara remark as he looks back towards the land.

A tick mark appears on my forehead. I slap lightly Gaara upside of the head.

"Oh shut up."

"That's real mature, slapping other human's head."

"I may be older than you but that does not make me mature." I growl at him.

"Right an-."

"Will you two be quiet? We have a job to do! Quarrel later!" Zaburza snarled at us.

Gaara and I shut up but we still look at each other annoyed. Seem like some of us woke up badly this morning. I hope this bridge battle won't be messy.

"This is our fight. All of you are just here to watch." Zaburza growled as he faces Kyuubi.

Kyuubi just look unimpressed. "Oh we will stay out of your way but we will have our own fun. Watching you and your …. boy fight will be boring."

"Are you looking for a fight with me?" He ask as he tightened his hold on his sword.

Kyuubi smile coolly. "I am happy to oblige after the job are finished. I can guarantee it that the fight you will never forget."

I sigh. We are in a job and they are throwing their massive egos around already. I get it that they had lived long and in their prime stage of their life. But really? Must they show their egos right now before the last big battle of this job?


End file.
